


Another Good Zombie?

by Wolfzie



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Multi, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfzie/pseuds/Wolfzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea Dumani has been a zombie for 47 years, but thanks to being what she is, she still looks 23. When she hears about the boat party massacre, she takes it upon herself to kill the survivors - the zombies. After trying to kill Liv and finding out she's good, Andrea helps Live and Ravi, killing zombies on the way. When she meets Blaine, will she kill him like she did the others, or spare him and give into her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Good Zombie?

~Andrea Dumani~

I sat in front of the TV, on a couch covered in blood, with a drink that was a mixture of hot sauce, brains and vodka. It was then that I realised what my life was. Break into an evil zombie's house, sneak up behind them, put a gun to their head and pull the trigger. That was before I sat down In front of a TV on a couch covered in blood, get a weird-ass drink, then contemplate my life. Sure, it was for the greater good, since the zombies I killed we're either on the verge of turning into Romeros, or just didn't care about human life. I drowned the rest of my drink, got up, picked up the body bag that the dead zombie was in and left the house, hidden in the cover of darkness. I kept to the shadows, wanting to keep myself hidden from police and humans. I reached the water, and threw the bodybag in. I watched as the body and the bodybag sank to the bottom of the water. I grinned to myself, walking to the appartment that my current home was in and wondering who this brain belonged to and what it would make me do. It finnaly kicked in. I looked around the streets and was instantly disgusted with all the litter on the floor. "Ugh, why couldn't I get the brain of a wrestler or something?" I asked aloud, my Irish accent coming through clear. I shook my head, pushing the brain back as I walked faster. When I reached my apartment, and barely mangaged to get to my room without complaining about the fact that the bins weren't completely empty, I couldn't hold on, and the brain took control. I looked in the mirrow, looking at how my pale, white skin hadn't been had cream on for a while, and that my white hair wasn't above shoulder length. "I need to get off this brain," I said to myself, but right now all I needed was some rest, and some sleep for my undead body. I made it to my room, collapsing on my bed and falling asleep.

~Liv Moore~

The day had been crazy so far. Saving two patients, treating three sick people ones and praying that I got a promotion, I was pretty worn out. I left the hospital and put my bag on my shoulder, only to have my name get called out by Marcy Khan - The woman I thought hated my guts. I turned to her and smiled as she caught up to me. "It's so weird. You have the makings of a Nemesis, but I actually kind of like you," She said, a using my smile to grow. I guess she didn't hate me after all. "Wanna go to a party tonight?" I stopped and looked at her. "Oh, I'm not really a party person," I replied. I saw her roll her eyes. "Come on. Show everyone you're not an over-achieving pain in the ass." My smile faltered, as it kind of turned into a look of questioning. "It's on a boat," She added, trying to convince me.  
"Thanks for the invite, but I have plans." I turned and looked towards the road, only to see my fiancé - Major Lilywhite - was standing there, waiting for me. He soon saw me and smiled. I smiled back and said to Marcy, "Next time, though," before beggining to walk towards Major. "So, basically everyday of your life is like the end of Sixteen Candles?" She called after me. I stopped and grinned at her, before shaking my head slightly and joined Major on the other side of the road. "How psyched are people when you're their doctor?" He asked. "Seriously, if we weren't engaged, I'd be here needing emergency surgery, like, every other day."  
"Well, in three months, I'm all yours," I told him, still smiling. "Is there anyway we can push that up to, like, now and go elope somewhere? 'Cause I'm kinda feeling the need to lock this down." I just grinned at him, before kissing him. As we started walking, I remembered about my conversation with Marcy. "So, you're not gonna believe this. That girl, Marcy, who I though wanted to kill me, she invited me to a party."  
"Wow. So she's embracing your overall perfection - rather than trying to destroy you." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Well played, Marcy the rival."  
"Yeah. It's on a boat or something."  
"Tonight? You should go." He stopped walking, and I looked at him. "Seriously, you're gonna be suck with me for the rest of your life. Go. Tie one on." He took a step closer, meaning I had to look up to see his eyes now. "What's the worst that can happen?"

(THE NEXT DAY)

I woke up, gasping for breath and choking out water. From my work at the hospital, I could tell I was in a body bag. I quickly forced the zip open, and continued coughing out water. I finally stopped, then looked around, to see many other body bags, police cars, ambulances and people. A lot of people. I narrowed mybeyes at them, and felt a sudden craving - for what, I was unsure. I remembered what happened last night and looked at my arm, and the giant scratch that was on my arm. I remembered how I got it: that guy who had tried to sell me the new designer drug, utopian, and I had threw water at his face. The outbreak of... I'm not too sure... They looked like zombies. I couldn't help but shake my head at the idea. I looked around again, and this time saw someone look at me, gasp, then run towards the other people. As they all they all began to run towards me and give me orders like "lie down," and "Hold still,", I just stared at them, still having a deep craving for something, and as they surrounded me, the craving got stronger. My eyes snapped up towards their heads and I realised what I was craving. Brains. Seems like that zombie idea wasnt so ridiculous after all.


End file.
